


Murder Mystery

by KPop_Rogue_Karma, Th3_We1rd_0n3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cussing, Gen, Guns, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue_Karma/pseuds/KPop_Rogue_Karma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_We1rd_0n3/pseuds/Th3_We1rd_0n3
Summary: Having 5 other siblings would be horrible, right? What if you had 17 other brothers and 2 sisters? That was Kuroko's life untill he, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Imayoshi, Hyuga, Himuro, and Izuki were killed while playing in a basketball tournament. How? Read and find out!Please don't repost this. This is my story  and my idea. There might be others like this, but I don't know. Thank You!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Family members  
> Boys: Imayoshi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kuroko, Izuki, Himuro, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Reo, Takao, Kasamatsu, Hyuga, Kotaro, Sakurai, and Shuuzo.  
> Girls: Momoi and Aida  
> Sorry if I put 2 of the same positions together. Like Hyuuga and Midorima together. Please don't mind. It takes forever to figure this out with 3 other stories. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Prologue  
> KnB doesn't belong to me

April 6th, **18  
This is how the story goes...  
The boys heard that there was a basketball tournament next month.  
"Who is playing?" asked Akashi.  
Everyone raised their hand.  
"Okay... Let's do a straw pull. The longest ones will play. There will be nine." Said Akashi.  
They pulled straws out of Akashi's hand. Kuroko drew the longest, followed by Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Imayoshi, Himuro, Hyuuga, and Izuki. There was a... ummm... a Rainbow of great words? 

Onto z tournament!  
The tournament was a breeze. Now we're on the finals with ZERO vs BlazeTorches. The starters were Hyuuga, Izuki, Himuro, Aomine, and Kise. ~~Since I don't really know basketball all to well, I'll just say the point totals per quarter and member change~~ ZERO is ZERO while BlazeTorches is BlazeTorches. 1st quarter: 51 points ZERO to 29 points BlazeTorches ZERO change Izuki to Imayoshi. Izuki sprained ankle.  
2nd quarter: 105 points ZERO to 67 points BlazeTorches ZERO change Himuro, Aomine, Hyuuga to Kuroko, Akashi, and Midorima.  
3rd quarter: 200 points ZERO to 111 BlazeTorches ZERO= Kise to Himuro.  
4th quarter: 247 points ZERO to 167 points BlazeTorches ZERO Himuro to Kise ZERO won the tournament! The 9 players who played that day headed to the locker room. This was when the trouble happened.

For those of you who don't understand, ZERO are the KnB characters. Akashi, Kuroko, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Hyuuga, Himuro, Kise, Aomine, and Midorima. BFB is a team I came up with.

I just realized ths team is very uneven. Well then. I will just Swap some things around....... Maybe.


	2. Finding the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family find the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...... I'm new at this and I don't really understand much on how to write Fan Fictions. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh, I update when I feel like it, and when I have a chapter ready. So when I'm not sleeping, eating, or drawing, I'll write a chapter and post it.

Chapter 2  
The rest of the family was waiting outside in the parking lot when they heard sirens in the distance. As the sirens grew closer, they began to worry. They closed their eyes hoping the sirens weren't for in front of them. But alas, it was. When they opened their eyes, there was the police, firefighters, and ambulances in front of them.  
Kiyoshi walked up and asked, "What's wrong officer?"  
The officer replied "We had a call stating someone was killed in the boys bathroom. The person did not have enough time to state their name, but said that the person who died was Izuki Shun. That's all I know. I'm sorry."  
Kiyoshi asked, "Officer, could we go in with you?"  
The officer looked at the group of Seven and said, "Only 2 of you can come. I recommend that the two that come will be able to see lots of blood."  
"Right officer! I will tell them and be right back. Give me two minutes."  
"Okay. We will wait for two minutes," the officer said to Kiyoshi.  
"Guys! We wait two minutes and then go in! Get mentally prepared to see blood and gross things. Bring all the things you might need with you! Dismissed!" Yelled the officer.  
"Yes sir!" Answered his colleagues.  
Kiyoshi ran back to the group and told them what happened. He told them that 2 of them could go find their family, but they have to be able to withstand looking at a lot of blood. Kiyoshi took Kagami in with him and prepared for the worst. All of them dead.  
The team walked in and quietly walked to the bathroom. The officer Kiyoshi was talking to opened the door slightly. He looked in.


	3. They found the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is trigger warning, but, TRIGGER WARNING: GORE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> In this chapter, they find the boys dead, or close to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if blood is a trigger. If it is, then I gave a warning. There's a lot of mentions of blood and gore.

When the coast was clear, he kicked the door open and walked inside.

Inside you could see Izuki on the floor bleeding from his head, Hyuuga had a knife to the back of the head, Takao's head was cut off, Himuro had a slit throat, Midorima probably died from blood loss with all the cuts on his face, arms, and legs. They haven't checked his chest yet. Kotaro's hands and feet were close to being cut off. Kasamatsu had a deep gash from his left shoulder to his right hip. Aomine and Kise had it the worse. They were both bruised, cut, and shot.

Imayoshi, Akashi, Shuuzo, and Kuroko were still alive, but had fatal injuries inflicted. So the paramedics could not help them although they wanted to.  
Akashi's eyes were gouged out, and on the floor in front of him. On his chest was an X from each shoulder to his hip. He had a gunshot on his right shoulder. Red did not suit him this time. 

Kuroko had a cut down his right eye, a bullet wound 5 inches below his heart, a gash on his forehead, a crushed leg, a severed arm, and a broken jaw. He was on the brink of death because he lost so much blood. 

Imayoshi had a broken nose, broken fingers, a cut on his throat (it was kinda deep?), crushed legs, and he had a deep gash across his stomach. Like, deep. Where you could almost see his intestines. *Shivers*

Shuuzo had a broken jaw, broken legs and arms, no hands, and had a cut on his back. From the cut, you could see his spine and rib cage.

A/N: Please tell me in the comments if I made any mistakes or how you like it. Thank you for reading! And if you were wondering, yes, I did tweak the first chapter a bit.


	4. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you have a choice between Yes or No to decide the boy's fates. I will be posting the yes chapter and the No chapter in a couple minutes here.

Kagami and Kiyoshi were horrified. In front of them was the rest of their family. Their brothers. 

Kuroko tried to say something but all they could hear was Hai---i -nd Ha----ya.

Akashi was dead by the time Kuroko was done speaking. Cause of Death? Blood loss. The other three who were alive would take a little longer to pass.

Kagami and Kiyoshi felt pity and asked them if they wanted them to help them pass on. 

{Hello lovely readers. I know this chapter was and is short, but on this chapter, you have a choice on what to read. I will be uploading both of the options with this chapter today. Yes, they would like Kagami and Kiyoshi help them pass on. Or No, they will slowly die on their own. Now I warn you. They’re sad in both options. My best friend, who is my beta reader, Th3_We1rd_0n3, and I were crying from what I wrote. I wrote the options and it was sad to do it. So, you might cry. You might not. I hope you enjoy the option you choose or both if you decide to read both}

Thanks for reading!  
~~Rogue


	5. Choice: Answer NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for those of you who chose NO.

NO:   
No:   
The three shook their heads. They didn't want to die just yet. In the four minutes they had left to say goodbye, they reminisced in old happy memories. 

They slowly died. One by one. Starting with Imayoshi and ending with Kuroko. 

The five whispered I love you to each other before three of them died. They died with smiles on their faces, knowing they got to see Kagami and Kiyoshi before they were able to rest in peace and watch over them from where ever they were going to be. 

Thirteen people died that day. May they Rest in Peace.


	6. Choice: Answer YES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for those of you who said yes.

YES:  
Yes:  
They nodded their heads yes. Kiyoshi walked up to the police officers and asked them how to fire a gun since he didn't know how to. Kagami already knew how to since he went hunting in America. The police officer asked why in shock and curiosity. 

Kiyoshi replied with, "We asked them if they wanted us to help them pass on quicker, without them suffering anymore. They said yes." 

The officer showed Kiyoshi how to handle a gun. He didn't shoot, but showed him the basics. He told Kiyoshi to pull the trigger to shoot. Kagami walked up to a different officer and asked for their gun. He told them what Kiyoshi said. The officer gave him the gun and two bullets. Kagami told Kiyoshi to shoot Shuuzo while he himself shot the other two. 

The people behind the duo were staring at the boys in pity. Kagami and Kiyoshi got in position, aiming for the heart. They both were crying when they were in position.

"I love you" was whispered to the three dying boys from Kagami and Kiyoshi. The three dying boys gave their own "I love you"s in return. 

"On the count of three Kiyoshi!" Kagami said with tears running down his face.

"ONE!" said Kiyoshi who also had tears streaming down his face.

"TWO!" said Kagami. 

"THREE!" They both said at the same time.

Two gunshots were heard. The two who died were Shuuzo and Imayoshi. All Kagami had to now was to shoot Kuroko. He aimed the gun at Kuroko's heart.

"May you all rest in peace." he whispered to Kuroko. Before he shot, he could see a glint of happiness in Kuroko's single, blue eye. He shot the bullet. 

That day, there were thirteen deaths. May they Rest in Peace.


End file.
